Family Trees
Progeny of Soulstorm The creature discovered in Phantom Deep was sent from Riene as a solution to its rampage. It is actually an alien from an unknown dimension. *'Krystianis' Krystianis was a Rienan king but he arrived on Anvar centuries later possessed by the power of Soulstorm. *'Jeriko and Jyo' Reiko is the physical embodiment of Soulstorm, accidentally freed by Voltaire's experiments. Jyo, while an emissary from Riene, was sent to prevent another rampage by the Soulstorm. He unknowingly possesses the Soulstorm's consciousness. *'The Shadows and Shrouders' All creatures known as Shadows were spawned by the corrupting power of Soulstorm. The Shrouders, as a superior offshoot of Shadows, are likewise spawned by the power of Soulstorm. *'The D'raka' The Anvarian natives thriving in Xelovia were spawned by the power of Soulstorm but are a pure breed as opposed to a corrupted transformation. Progeny of Agnar Agnar Randius spawned three children by his lover Hildr before realizing she was possessed by a dark power which forced him to seal her away. By far, he has the largest progeny of any character in the series, having four grandchildren and two great grandchildren. *'Pietr Sonoph-Agnar' When Agnar was sent westward by King Abernathy, his son Pietr traveled with him. There he met and loved a D'raka named Kiera. Together, they birthed a son who would go on to be a famed adventurer. :*'Aeson Agnar' The son of Pietr and Kiera, Aeson befriended Autis Musicka, the son of Desmond Hauser, and a D'raka child named Arkander. They would later go on to become famous as adventurers. *'Aer Datrov-Agnar' Together with King Abernathy, she had two children, both of whom would disappear around the time of Abernathy's death. :*'Sebastian Samuel Abernathy' The elder son of the Solaran King, he stowed away aboard a west-bound exploration ship and would enlist in Agnar's military as Leumas Soroval. He would later return to Solaris where he would raise two young children, Aer, whom he named for his mother, and his son Reiko, whose childhood he does not remember. He would later disappear only to return as the Shrouder Slaxeum. ::*'Aer Soroval' The adopted daughter of Leumas Soroval, she is actually the genetic progeny of Voltaire. An unexpected explosion of power leads to an alternate personality awakening. The power she possesses in this form results in the moniker, "Siege of Blades." ::*'Reiko Soroval' Reiko is the son of Leumas Soroval and Aer's younger brother. After disappearing from their home, he eventually becomes the leader of the Shrouders known as Jeriko the Superior. :*'Aeron Aurelius Abernathy' Sebastian's younger brother, Aeron was betrothed to Threnody of Euvoria and adventured with Lazarus Cartelan to search for her upon her disappearance. After the death of his father during the war, Aeron also went missing. He would later appear as the Shrouder Xareon tormenting a seemingly young girl. *'Qua Datrov-Agnar' The other daughter of Agnar, Qua would mother the Lunarian prince Dalyn, but after her death, it remained unclear who fathered the boy. :*'Dalyn Omicron' A power-hungry child, Dalyn would depose his brother Diphas shortly after the apparent death of their father in the war prior. It is unknown whether Dalyn is the true son of Dominic, his "brother" Diphas, or an unknown party. Progeny Al-Derani *'Silvanus Derani' A former Rienan ruler and the father of Jeremiah and and Silas Kepler. :*'Jeremiah Derani' The son of Silvanus, Rem is a former Rienan king who would go onto father the future emissary Rex before becoming the mysterious Shrouder known as Xenon to act as adviser to Xelovian king Zedekiah. ::*'Regis Alustrov' The former emissary Rex was the only member of the Five to vanish. He would eventually reappear as the Acolyte-turned-Shrouder Kazel. :::*'Cassandra Crosse' The granddaughter of Jeremiah Derani, she becomes known as X, a mercenary who works with a larger group of mercenaries. :*'Silas Kepler' The son of Silvanus Derani born before the Pilgrimage, Silas was formerly an emissary from Riene known as Nix sent to police the Phantom Deep crater and prevent people tampering with the demon. He would adopt young Sen from the Roman Orphanarium to be a protective sibling to his young daughter Rose. He is currently known as Sylk the Slaver, a Shrouder. ::*'Sen Kepler' One of many orphans of the Pilgrimage, Sen would become the Shrouder Nexus, going on to lead the Acolytes to war against the Knights. The Family Grimoire *'Alan Avon Grimoire' As a baby, Alan was sent down a stream to prevent him dying in an ongoing attack. The basket in which he floated eventually sank with him inside. Miraculously, he survived. Later, his estranged brother's daughter would approach him regarding her nephews. *'Lia Varon' Grimoire's brother-in-law, the mercenary father of Valerie Grimoire. :*'Valerie Grimoire' Alan's niece and Lia's daughter. Her brother is Bertrov Grimoire and his children serve as a source of great concern to her. *'Marion Roman' Founder of the Orphanarium, the emissary formerly known as Dax eventually had two children of her own by Bertrov Grimoire. :*'Danier sal Grimoire' Daniel Grimoire was the first son of Marion Roman and caught the eye of Taliel Alatheia. Before becoming an Acolyte, he traveled to Xelovia where, as Reid Lasan, he met and loved the half-D'raka Kiera with whom he had a single daughter before returning to Solaris. As an Acolyte, he became known as Rasandiel Gaignun. ::*'Rachael Lasan' Grimoire's daughter, an Acolyte known as the Lady Thorn, she would later reveal herself as the Shrouder Saffire. :::*'Graham Feyrbrand' A child Rachael cares for after a mission to aid a town which had fallen to attack. :::*'Casik and Harriet' The Baronsik twins are placed in Saffire's care after being abducted by the Knights for their nefarious purposes. :*'Antier fel Grimoire' Andrew disappeared during Daniel's time in Xelovia. He would later reappear as the Watcher known as Ra'Ciel G. Aeon's Machinations *'Aeon Digeros' The premier mind of the Three Geniuses of Solaris and Lunaria, Aeon is technically the progenitor of an entire race by his science and Soulstorm's genetic contribution. :*'Voltaire' The psychological clone of Aeon Digeros, Voltaire was originally the Cipher Janus. He was uploaded with Aeon's mind which, combined with exposure to Soulstorm, caused him to go insane. His twisted desire for progeny led him to mate with Cipher Madeiros and experiment on their unborn child. ::*'Aer Soroval' Named for Sebastian Abernathy's mother, Voltaire saw the girl as nothing more than fodder for his experiments. Having twisted his and Madeiros' genetic identity using Soulstorm, their uniquely enhanced traits were passed on to Aer. But Voltaire wasn't done. He continued to experiment on Aer in the womb and intended to carry out his experiments after her birth. :*'Velan Heintz-Jaeger' The genetic clone of Aeon created by Nathaniel, Velan began inventing technologies for the Knights much as Aeon had developed technology that fueled the war. :*'Cipher Madeiros' An abductee experimented on by Aeon, she never had the ability to speak and eventually bore Voltaire a daughter. When she realized he intended to continue experimenting on the girl, she spirited her away to be taken in by Leumas Soroval. :*'Cipher Diaz' An abductee experimented on by Aeon, he is somewhat submissive, willing to adhere to nearly any order given and speaks in a slight monotone. He later acts as big brother to Aer Soroval. Others *'Lance Empress Huxley' The former ruler Huxley Algis traveled to Anvar with the other pilgrims seeking to regain her majesty but found upon her arrival, that her magic was not at her beckoning. She went on to mother the half-D'raka, Kiera. :*'Kiera, daughter of Zechariah' The half-D'raka daughter of sorceress Huxley, she would give birth to Aeson Agnar only to watch him taken away by his father years later. *'Dominic' The ruler of Lunaria installed by King Abernathy, Dominic waged war with Solaris out of envy of the Pillar of Light. :*'Diphas Claremont' The son the Lunarian king, Diphas claimed the throne after his father's apparent death in the war. It is unknown whether he is actually the father of Dalyn, their ages being more suitable to father and son rather than brothers. He would be deposed mere days into his rule by his "younger brother" but his people would be told that he was assassinated. *'Taliel Alatheia' A D'raka prophet who stowed away aboard a ship sent out from Xelovia for Solaran reinforcements, Taliel founded the Chapel of Augarst, also known as the Chapel of Ascendant Flame. :*'Rose Kepler' The daughter of Silas Kepler, she thinks of Sen as her biological brother but does not realize she too was adopted by Silas. She disappears around the same time that Sen becomes Nexus. ::*'Harriet Baronsik' An orphan girl Rose discovered in a crashed ship in Lunaria. She is actually the cryo-preserved transformed former ruler once known as Sornos. ::*'Casik Baronsik' An orphan boy Rose discovered in a crashed ship in Lunaria. He is actually the cryo-preserved transformed former ruler once known as Vok. :*'Mathias' Found by Marion in the wreckage of a Pilgrimage ship in Lunaria. He was actually the cryo-preserved transformed former ruler once known as Orphane. Due to his earlier release, he would be nearly thirty years old before encountering Casik and Harriet, when he would be known to the world as Archbishop Amistha. :*'Coronet' A very strange young girl, she is actually an artificial lifeform and would later join machine-lord Cyberus' army as Xectoron. *'Nathaniel' The man once known as Reidric Arduos was a brilliant scientist with aspirations which would utilize the Rienan wars. He left his legacy to two sons. :*'Philionus van Durlo' Formerly Veidicus, van Durlo would go onto become one of the Three Geniuses, working alongside his brother Lefaris as well as the premier genius Aeon Digeros. Later, corrupted by exposure to Soulstorm, he would betray and murder Aeon and disappear. He would reappear later as the necromancer Count Phineas Xarledan. :*'Amandus Lefaris' Formerly Severus, Lefaris would go onto become one of the Three Geniuses working alongside his brother and Aeon, the premier genius. After Aeon's death, Lefaris uploaded the man's mind into the Cipher Janus. He then disappeared. *'Adrien Cartelan' An adventurer and the father of future Sheriff Lazarus Cartelan, Adrien would later lead a cult of seven followers to whom he would be known as Xavier Grave. :*'Lazarus Cartelan' Unbeknownst to him, Lazarus was one of several abductees experimented on by Aeon Digeros. After adventuring to rescue the missing Rinna Loverly, he would later become the sheriff of Dienara. *'Leviticus Athanasios' Leutikris is a wayward wandering the continent of Solaris. He searches for his son who has disappeared. :*'Makkius Leviticus' The son of Leutikris, Maxwell is the wielder of a Rienan key to prison sphere constructed to contain Soulstorm. It is unknown how he obtained it. *'Opera Wildwind' Formerly, the emissary Vox, Opera became part of the Wildwind tribe and would give birth to the twins Tiffanna and Tikei. :*'Tikei Wildwind' One of a pair of twins who would befriend Aer Soroval and aid her on her journey. :*'Tiffanna Wildwind' One of a pair of twins who would befriend Aer Soroval and aid her on her journey. *'Miriel' Queen of Euvaria and a close friend of Taliel Alatheia, she is the mother of the missing Princess Threnody, the rebellious Lauren, and the peculiar Wanda Ruzicka. She later offers advice to Michael as he journeys in search of the Rienan keys. :*'Threnody' Known to the future Dienaran sheriff as Rinna Loverly, Princess Threnody of Euvaria disappeared the day of her coronation shortly before she was to marry the prince of Solaris. She would eventually return as the Shrouder Magicks being tormented by Xareon. :*'Lauren' The illegitimate daughter of Queen Miriel, Lauren looks almost identical to Threnody, an asset used to calm the masses when the princess vanished. However, she would not serve as a believable pawn for long. She later joined the Solaran war efforts under the alias of a Euvarian soldier named Arizona Liveley. :*'Wanda Ruzicka' A close friend of Lauren adopted by the Queen after her family was slaughtered by monsters, Wanda was deeply impacted when the sisters both disappeared. She ran away to search for them and would turn up later as the false Shrouder Xelecrawn. *'Hellion "Hel" Thanatos the Reaper with Thandy' :*'Junior Prime' Hel and Thandy's daughter, she has the ability to create clones. They typically appear dressed according to their varying personalities. ::*'Captain Halcyon' One of Junior's clones, Halcyon is the captain of the guard is the kingdom of Euvaria. :*'"The Lil Killer"' As the honorary son of the famous bounty hunter, Reiko took many lives before his conscience awoke. *'Tharef the Juggernaut (surrogate)' An unknown father-figure with six followers. :*'Zenith the Silent' A quadriplegic wired to a mass of machines, Zenith is the mind and coordinator of the group. He is actually a clone of Aeon Digeros. :*'Mirtan the Corpse' The product of necromancy, Mirtan is a rowdy warrior. :*'Kneya the Dark Knight' :*'Yjena the Werre' :*'Lamekia the Phage' :*'Wysera the Stygian' *'Cecilia Rainheed' A Rienan sorceress, her son would later serve the Solaran royal family. :*'Claudius Einard' A loyal soldier, Claudius died in service of the Solaran royal family, leaving his legacy to a young daughter. ::*'Claudette Cain' The daughter of a great soldier, Claudette became a beloved minstrel. However, she disappeared midst the Dienara Incident and would later return as the Shrouder Seether. *'Rudolph Horowitz' Haro was a Solaran bodyguard acting in protection of Lord Parias until the day a crazed creature rampaged through the capital. Haro died defending his charge leaving a young daughter orphaned. :*'Iraia Edenbrooke/"Sarvancia Kaldema"' A Shrouder born of the wrath for the creature that killed her father, Sarvancia hunted her father's murderer out of her need for vengeance, but found that she needed his help to avoid becoming the monster he had been. ??? *'Lysandr' *'The Shroud' *'Shadow': Though many have been speculated to be the identity behind the Shadow, no corroborating evidence has appeared to support these claims. *'Roger Dorian-Nox' *'Lyrica Arclight' *'Princess Biyako' *'Helenum' *'Almeria' *'Cyril' *'Shae Highwind': A Watcher and one of the Four Hoods. *'Naomi Valentine' *'Kress Valentine': A Watcher and one of the Four Hoods.